


Two turtle doves

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Gingerbread Houses, M/M, More Fluff, and even more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: These nerds decided to make a gingerbread house





	

The shack creaked in the winter wind, it's icy blows shaking the weather vane and aiding the growth of giant icicles on the guttering. Stanford was sitting at the table, chewing on his third pen as he went over some very important blueprints. Fiddleford was leaning over his shoulder, helping correct some minor details.   
"And....done!" Stanford concluded and got up from his seat.   
"Right I'll get the gingerbread out of the oven, you get the icing" Fiddleford ordered whilst putting on an oven mitt and pointing toward the icing bags on the counter. Stanford nodded in agreement, put on an apron and grabbed the white icing bags. 

Fiddleford smiled as he pulled the tray of gingerbread walls from the oven. The smell of perfectly cooked ginger bread wafted through the kitchen making Stanford wander over to Fidd and check over his shoulder at the treats. Fidd tutted when Stanford tried to reach and grab one.   
"Geez Stanford you're a fully grown man, you have twelve PHds for gods sake and you just tried to grab hot gingerbread with your bare hands!" Fiddleford scolded as he put down the tray and removed the mitt. Stanford smiled coyly and took a step back. Fidd rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. Snow was gently falling from the skies above, turning the forest into a winter wonderland. Fidd's face lit up in joy, for a man growing up in Tennessee, snow was always something that fascinated him. Ford turned to see what he was looking at with such awe. He smiled as an idea popped into his head.   
"We have a while until the gingerbread cools down, you want to go outside and-"  
"Yes!" Fiddleford interrupted and ran outside, only wearing his bell bottoms, floral shirt and work shoes. Stanford rolled his eyes and followed behind him, making sure he grabbed a coat for him and his partner. 

\-----

They patiently waited in suspense as the roof was lowered on to the gingerbread foundation. Fidd's tongue poked out of his lips in pure concentration, their eyes intensely watching it be lowered inch by inch. They held their breath as it touched the top of the gingerbread walls and settled. A few intense moments drifted by before they gave a sigh of relief. They had created a gingerbread version of the house, down to the last detail. 

They grinned happily at one another, pleased with their accomplishment. They leaned their shoulders into one another, Ford reached for Fiddleford's hand and intertwined their fingers together. It looked just so good, maybe a little too good. They both had a feeling of depression as the thought of eating their creation sank in. Fiddleford's face then lit up with joy as he remembered something very important.   
"Oh, wait I have something" he stated with a smile, letting go of Ford's hand and making his way over to the counter. 

He then returned with two gingerbread men, caringly decorated to look exactly like them both. Ford smiled as he realised what he had.   
"When did you make those?" Stanford asked, peering over Fiddleford's shoulder as he placed the figures in front of the house.   
"Last night when you was down in the study" he stated, standing back up to marvel at the sight before them.   
"I thought I heard you complaining about my eyes" he chuckled. 

They then leaned back onto each other, holding hands and marvelling at their creation. The two gingerbread men were designed standing in front of the candy shack. A small gnome was placed in the roof of the house and the roof slats where outlined with care.   
"Merry Christmas" Fidd smiled softly and nuzzled Stanford's  neck.   
"Merry Christmas, dear" Ford whispered and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Together sighing contently at the simple joy of enjoying this moment of living in that moment


End file.
